Already Awake
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: "Punch me, Nico." He said. "Punch me in the face so I will wake up." A short one-shot in which Percy believes he is dreaming and all of his friends are freaked out. Major Percabeth.


**A/N: Hey! I read a story or drabble or something that was similar to this, but I thought it lacked explanation and this was born! If you know of the original one (the inspiration for this one-shot) please let me know so I can read it again! **

**I really liked this idea the first time I saw it, and I thought it needed some more words added to it and a few of the circumstances changed. I'm not saying I didn't like the other one (I obviously did) but just couldn't get this out of my mind until I wrote it down. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! I am currently in the process of a long one-shot, and I'm not to sure when I will have it done.**

**Review! Happy Reading!**

* * *

The door had been closing for six minutes while Percy tried to say goodbye to Annabeth. She had to be on Olympus for a meeting with Athena about reconstruction, and they had just gotten back from a movie date.

When Percy and Annabeth had walked into Percy's apartment, planning on chilling on the couch and watching TV (okay, making out) they had been surprised to find Nico di Angelo, Rachel Dare, and Thalia already watching TV.

They had greeted their friends with enthusiasm, and they spent the next few hours talking and laughing with each other.

Annabeth had to leave all too soon, and Percy was trying to say goodbye, but he kept leaning in to kiss her and then they would have to start all over again.

After a few more kisses and a lot of laughs from both of them, Annabeth finally made it out and Percy shut the door behind her.

Nico, Rachel, and Thalia turned to look at him, expecting to find the usual love-struck, puppy dog expression on his face when he was separated (or had just been with) Annabeth.

But today, his expression was concerning for them. He looked almost_ scared._

Percy paced over to them and hauled Nico to his feet.

"Punch me, Nico." Percy said. "Punch me in the face."

"What?" Nico asked suspiciously.

Thalia and Rachel stood up and tried to pry Percy's hands off of Nico, but he was grasping his shirt tightly.

"What's wrong, Kelp Face?" Thalia asked. "Normally you're all lovey dovey and happy when Annabeth leaves."

"Please. I need you to slap me in the face so I will wake up." Percy begged.

Rachel looked on worriedly. What was Percy talking about? Had he finally lost it? Should they call Chiron? Or maybe go get Annabeth?

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Rachel asked. "Why would you need to wake up? You're not asleep."

He groaned and broke away from Nico, pacing the room and running his hand through his dark hair.

"Yes, I am." He said. "This is a dream. There's no way that I'm dating that gorgeous, awesome girl that just walked out of here. There's just no freaking way. I'm going to wake up back at Camp and be a stupid loser like I have always been, and then she'll show up and it'll be just like it was because this is a dream and in real life she doesn't really like me and-"

Rachel and Thalia traded anxious and nervous glances. What could Percy be talking about? Had he really gone crazy? Had he finally broken down from all of the stress that had been put on him in the last few weeks?

"Percy, dude, stop being stupid. This isn't a dream. You're really dating her." Nico said. "I don't know why, when she could have an awesome son of Hades, but whatever. Just stop being crazy. You're freaking us out."

Percy stopped his pacing and stared at them.

"This isn't a dream?" He asked.

"No, you stupid son of Poseidon." Thalia said.

"No offense, but the people in a dream would probably tell me the exact same thing." Percy said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You need to calm down."

"I'll be right back." Percy said as he started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called after him. If he was acting this crazy he probably didn't need to be running around New York by himself.

He looked at her like she was stupid. "I'm going to get Annabeth. Even if this is a dream, it would be better with her, so I'll be back."

Percy was out of the door before they could argue with him.

The three of them exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. Leave it to Percy to somehow make something so normal turn into something so weird in less than ten seconds. They would definitely have to be more careful when they came over.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
